The present invention is directed to a shut-off valve, such as a gate valve or a damper or throttle valve, particularly for use in a pipeline for conveying gases. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a valve having a seal in the form of an elastic strip which is inserted into a frame member having two legs extending in a direction toward the position of a sealing surface. In accordance with the present invention, the frame member may be mounted on a valve casing and/or a movable valve member.
It is known that various seals are employed for shut-off valves such as gate valves and dampers or throttle valves, particularly in situations where hot and dust-containing gases are involved. In known valves of this type, the seal has been in the form of either a closed pipe-shaped or tubular-shaped profile, as disclosed in West German DE-GM No. 66 08 115, or an open semi-tubular shaped profile, such as disclosed in West German DE-PS No. 10 96 134, DE-OS No. 26 15 817, DE-OS No. 27 16 744, prior to installation of the seal in the valve. These known seals are expensive to produce and to install and frequently have the added disadvantage of not possessing the elastic properties necessary for achieving a satisfactory seal.